customherofactoryfandomcom-20200216-history
Jenny Sharp
Jenny Sharp was an Elite Hero who specialized as a medic. She was one of the only three experienced members of her Hero team. History Creation Like all other Heroes, Jenny Sharp came into being in the Assembly Tower in Makuhero City, shortly before the creation of Sam Clank. The two rookies trained together until, eventually, they both became experienced members of their respective Team – the Delta 4 Hero team – and each gained the "Elite" Hero status. Acceptance into Recon Team Sometime after this, following her mission success ratio being brought to light, Sharp was recommended to join the Hero Recon Team. However, Sharp turned down this offer to remain with her current team - which, by this point, consisted only of Clank and the team leader. Unfortunately, sometime after this the unnamed leader of the Delta 4 Hero team was killed in action, leaving his remaining team without a leader. As neither Sharp or Clank felt comfortable with stepping up to replace him, Scott Trooper was withdrawn from dead space patrol to act as the group's new leader - something that nobody in the team particularly agreed with due to his bad temper and strong intolerance of failure. Roscoe Sometime after Trooper joined Sharp and Clank's Hero team, three rookies were integrated into the Delta 4 hero team. As Trooper had little interest in the rookies, Sharp and Clank were forced to train them alone. However, despite Sharp’s numerous attempts to help Kate Roscoe – the only female rookie in the team – to improve her skills, the rookie became jealous of the rest of her team and because Trooper was ignoring her. Following a number of arguments with the rookie, Sharp finally lost her temper and told Roscoe that she did not trust her. Angered by this, the rookie attempted to sabotage a mission on the planet Tantalus VI by attacking Trooper. After a short skirmish the leader of Delta 4 managed to anger the rookie to the point where she injured her fellow hero and left him for dead before quitting the team and disappearing. Orcus More recently, Sharp was sent on a mission to the planet Orcus following confirmed sightings of a notorious criminal known as Bonecrusher by an unnamed Hero in a Hero Factory outpost on the icy world. Sharp accompanied by her long-serving comrade Sam Clank and the team's most inexperienced rookie - Patrick Gust - to the planet in order to capture the Aurosian. Personality Cold, collected, and down to earth. Sharp remains calm and unafraid in the face of danger. Although she is not a born leader Sharp is able to maintain order in chaos but is smart enough to know that the heroes do not always win. More than once she has lost a team mate and knows the difference between being a hero and getting yourself killed. Stats Trivia *Sharp is based around a real-life person who Matoro1 knows. This same person is also represented by the Eselox character in Matoro1's Bionicle storyline. *Sharp's Brickshelf gallery is the first result that appears on the site under the name space Hero Factory. *Sharp's initial forename was 'Jennifer'. However, she shortened it to Jenny as an act of rebellion, despite the fact that her records still officially call her Jennifer. Her team mate - Samuel Clank was also known to have shortened his name for similar reasons. Appearances *Dance in the Flames - To be written See Also *Brickshelf Gallery Category:User:Matoro1 Category:Hero Factory Category:Hero Factory 2.0 Category:Heroes Category:Female Category:Mascot Contest.